


Foxhole

by StarsGarters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Forbidden Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omegaverse, Sex Slavery, Voyeurism, War, farm boy, pre Industrial Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: The Endless War has been raging for forty years. Calvary charges, trenches and aerial balloon attacks. They have gas/machine guns but they choose not to use them as there is an unspoken agreement that neither side should kill off too many of their opponents for fear of not having a place to dump their excess of useless Alphas who if given the chance to think about it, could overwhelm the Betas with sheer strength alone.  In order to pacify the troops, there are dedicated tents of comfort  omegas...
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas Braddock looked down at his hands as the wagon swayed. They didn’t look any different than they had a week ago.Calloused from hauling water and pitching hay, cracked with thick nails that always were dirty no matter how hard he scrubbed them. His skin was as deep and dark as the old leather harnesses on the mules. They were the same hands, so why was everything so different now?

He remembered a sudden dangerous heat burning in his chest and lower in his groin. The overwhelming urge to find someone he’d never met, someone who would fill the awful howling, hungry void churning within his gut. His three little sisters stared at him with wide green eyes as he began panting and writhing in confusion at the dinner table.

His terrified parents locked him in the barn. Once the hot delirium cleared from his brain the sad old sawbones told him the awful truth. He was a pitiful, broken thing now. A film of terror still coated the inside of his mouth and threatened to flare up whenever the tip of his tongue caught the new keen edge on his canine teeth. He was an Alpha and to protect everyone that he loved he had to immediately report to the recruitment center in town. The government knew how to deal with his kind. 

“We’ll be in town in an hour or so. You can see the red roof of the church from here.” His father didn’t need to tell him that. Nothing had changed in town since before Lukas was born. The red roof of the church was a constant, just like the sun rising in the east. His father spoke to him in the same soothing voice he used for his nervous horses and Lukas hated that it worked just as well upon him.

“Lukas, my boy, I know this is difficult for you. But we have to do this. It’s the law. And the law says that all Alphas have to report to mandatory military service within a week of their first rut.” It felt like his father was trying to convince himself, rather than calm his nervous only son. “There’s nothing we can do about it.” The reins jingled in his hands. 

“Yes, I know Da. I just never pictured myself as a soldier.” He’d never really thought about his future to be honest, time was an endless flow of chores punctuated by meals under the wide blue-grey sky. “I guess I thought I’d meet a girl at the harvest fair, have a family and help out on the farm. Like you did. Like grandfather did. Like everyone does.”

“That doesn’t have to change. It might just take a little longer now.” His father sighed. “Your mother and I are Betas. We knew there was a chance that you’d turn out this way, but you’re still a part of our family. When you are done with your service you should come back home. There’s always a place for you there.” One of the mules tossed their head and his father cooed and tongue-clicked at the stubborn beast. “Now now Mildred, stop that.”

Lukas let out a breath that he wasn’t aware that he was holding and unclenched his fists. He wiped at the corners of his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thanks Da. I’ll do that. Someone has to help put up the summer hay.” It was a little easier to look to the future now that he had a place to return to.

His prayers for mercy seemed impotent and empty. What sort of goddess would let one of her children endure this suffering? He’d had his doubts about the All-Mother before but he’d kept them to himself. Better to blend in than stand out. Ha. Lukas sighed. Fat chance of blending in now.

The clop of the mules’ hooves was the only sound as distant hazy buildings on the horizon slowly sharpened into focus. A warm breeze ruffled Lukas’ short choppy black hair. He inhaled and held a deep breath, rolling the scent around in his nose. His sense of smell was acutely heightened now. All the better to find an Omega to mate with. The doctor had given him a basic primer on Alpha biology. Rut. Mating. Something called knotting that made him blush to think about. His hands were the same but his cock and teeth weren’t.

He didn’t know what most of the words the doctor told him had meant, but that was his fault for being so stupid and rut-addled. School wasn’t something that would fix him either, you couldn’t make a racehorse out of a mule. The army would probably teach him everything he needed to know. All he had to do was follow orders. He could do that.

“Da, I’m sorry.” Lukas said softly and his father shrugged with one shoulder. This wasn’t anything that an apology could fix. “I’ll be back. Maybe I’ll bring home a war-bride, someone exotic and blonde with blue eyes, big hips and a big chest like those dancers at the harvest fair.”

“Be sure that you do. I’d love to see you happy with family of your own. Be sure to find a gal who has enough brains for both of you.” Lukas’ father reached back and ruffled his hair. “Come back to us, my boy.” Lukas turned to look at the land behind them so he wouldn’t have to remember the sight of his father crying.

Wide fertile floodplains green with promise stretched out behind them, misty blue mountains in the distance. Hawks circled lazily in the sky, crying out. Dots of cattle and sheep speckled the green. Lukas swallowed hard as the wagon lurched from side to side. This was worth protecting from any enemy especially the godless heathens of the Federation.

He’d do anything to protect those that he loved.

It was never good news from the front, they wouldn’t waste a telegram on something pleasant. Corporal Simon du Trop rubbed his temples as he read the latest telegram from command. It said the same thing as last time. They needed new soldiers, fresh meat for the grinder.

Stop that, he admonished himself. There was no point in being cynical. He had to trust that High Command was doing everything they could to bring the war to an end.

The Endless War was what everyone called it under their breath. Babies born at the beginning of the conflict with the Federation were retiring from military service now. Close to fifty years of conflict, with no end in sight.

The continent was split down the middle by the Midford River, a natural boundary that prevented either side from advancing decisively. Simon looked at the hand-drawn map on the wall of the recruitment center for the thousandth time. At the narrowest point of the river was naturally where the fighting was the thickest. Everyone wanted control of the massive Midford Bridge for themselves. That’s where he was going after processing this last recruit.

He glanced at the clock on the table that served as his desk. Farmers only paid attention to sunrise and sunset, he rapped his fingers on the wood impatient to leave. Every squad leader had to take two weeks off to man a recruitment center. It was supposed to be a reward for good service, but Simon hated it. It felt like a waste of time, time that he could be using to train his squad. Especially in this flea-speck of a town where the highlight of the week was the mail delivery after Sunday services. Every button on his dress uniform gleamed, his rifle was smooth and primed for action and his satchel packed for travel. All he could do was wait for the last recruit to show up.

An Alpha, of course. Newly presented, wet behind the ears with rut. He didn’t enjoy taking only sons away from their fathers, especially in hamlets as small as this one. Family was important. Even though he’d never had a family outside of the nuns at the orphanage, he understood that simple truth. It was probably why he tried to take such care of his personal squad.

Each of the Alphas under his command were a part of his own little family. It was his moral imperative to keep them alive and fighting the Feds for as long as possible. It was his job to make them survive to return home to these quaint little villages where no one feared invasion or destruction.

Where High Command saw an asset, he saw a person. Someone with hopes and dreams for their beautiful nation. That was worth fighting for. Leading by example was the best he could do since he wasn’t high enough in the chain of command to change tactics or policy. Yet. There was still time.

He was young, not quite twenty-five, still in the prime of his life and eventually he’d be recognized as a superior soldier. He didn’t have any other skills. He couldn’t mention in polite company that he was rather efficient at killing people. It was harder to keep folks alive and eventually that would be what he’d be renown for. Simon leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling rafters and dangling supply bags. Someone had hung a bundle of fragrant lavender to dry, it made the inside of his nose itch.

A knock on the door. Simon schooled his face into a confident smile, an expression that radiated optimistic competence. He believed as fervently in the Holy Empire’s cause as he had when he first enlisted. The blood spilled, the lives lost— it had to mean something for the greater good— otherwise... That was a thought for another time, perhaps a morose night spent with the company of a glass of brandy.

Simon opened the door. A farmer in his best town clothes stood at the threshold, but Simon’s gaze was drawn to the dark-skinned young man at his side. Broad shouldered, almost as tall as Simon himself and thick with muscles from hard daily physical labor. His figure was striking but his face was arresting.

Those eyes. Eyes as green as the endless plains surrounding them. Eyes you could lose yourself in. All the girls must be pining for this lad. And a fair amount of the boys.

He couldn’t be an Alpha. He was too lovely, a face that wouldn’t be out of place on a theater marquee. He was going to be trouble at base camp. Simon blinked as his mask of confidence faltered for a moment and then he recovered with a cough. “Pardon me. I am Corporal Simon du Trop. What brings you to the Holy Empire’s recruitment center?” A formality wrapped in politeness, there was only one reason these two would be on the recruitment center threshold.

“My son. My only son, Lukas. He’s an Alpha—“ The farmer’s voice faltered.

The young man put his hand on his father’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. The farmer’s head dipped down and he pressed his own hand upon his son’s. “I am Lukas Braddock. I’m here to report for my mandatory service. I presented as an Alpha six days ago.”

And yet your sweet voice still sounds like a choir boy’s. Yes, this lad was indeed going to be a tremendous pain in Corporal Simon du Trop’s ass. “As a representative of the Holy Empire’s Army, I accept your enlistment and welcome you to my unit.” Simon held out his hand and the young man hesitated before taking it.

A symbolic handshake, that’s all it was. There was no need for Simon’s heart to lurch in his chest. Lukas’ eyelashes cast shadows upon his cheeks, fringes of dense, long lashes. Stop being an idiot. You’ve seen thousands of pretty faces. Simon chided himself as the handshake lasted longer than it should. You’re acting like a school boy with a crush. He dropped the handshake, rubbed the back of his neck and smiled to cover up his sudden nerves.

“Well there’s some paperwork to fill out and then we will catch the next train to base tomorrow morning. Welcome to my unit. It is not going to be an easy life for you. Remember that if you devote yourself to the service of your country, then you will find your way lit even in the darkest places.” Simon directed his attention to Lukas’ father. “I will do my best to make sure your son returns to you. I swear this upon the All-Mother herself.”

“May I have a moment with my Da?” Lukas asked, a telltale glimmer of tears dotting the corners of those green eyes.

“Of course. Take as long as you need and join me inside when you are done.” Simon shut the door behind him. This was the worst part of recruitment. He felt as if he were stealing away the young Alphas’ potential as well as their bodies.

He didn’t believe that Alphas were inherently savage creatures, his years of experience spoke to the contrary. They were the same as Betas, for the most part. The few that survived military service usually had quiet lives afterwards, content to put the horrors of the battlefield behind them. Of course their rut periods were messy and inconvenient, but as long as there was the comfort tent then that was easily remedied.

The door opened after a while and Lukas entered the one room shed that served as the recruitment center. His lovely eyes were rimmed with red and he wiped his nose with a handkerchief embroidered with his initials, a gift for a sudden departure. “I didn’t bring anything, like the pamphlet told me to, but my Ma wanted me to have this.” He held up a bundle of food, sniffled and then coughed. “I guess soldiers aren’t supposed to cry.”

“You haven’t signed any paperwork yet. Cry all you need to.” Simon poked the ashes in the potbelly stove and added kindling. “Care for a cup of something warm?”

Lukas nodded and set the bundle upon the table that served as Simon’s kitchen and desk. Simon set the kettle on the stove and turned around to a farmer’s feast. Fresh crusty brown bread studded with dates and nuts, butter pats shaped like leaping fish, cured meats rippling with white fat, soft mild cheese and fruit right from the trees. He started drooling involuntarily and swallowed it back, trying to retain what was left of his dignity.

“It’s not much, but would you like to share it with me?” Lukas asked, meek and unsure. “Sir! Sorry, I forgot to say that. My Da reminded me to say that.”

“Again, you haven’t signed the paperwork or gotten your tattoo. For now, you’re fine leaving the Sir off. I would be honored to share your bounty. Is all of this from your family farm?” 

“Most of it. My sister, Rachel, made the butter, she always uses the fish mold because it takes the most skill to get all the scales to show up and she likes to brag about that. Lizzy helps Ma with the bread. Becca climbs the fruit trees to get the best pears before they fall and bruise.” Lukas beamed with pride at his family’s accomplishments. “I shot the deer for the sausage and the neighbor helped me cure it. Da made the cheese. He’s the only one that can stop Daisy from kicking over the milk bucket—“ He paused and the light dwindled from his face. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear about that farm stuff.”

“On the contrary, I very much enjoy hearing where my food comes from. It helps me appreciate all the hard work it takes to fill my belly.” Simon shook tea leaves into the diffuser. “The nuns made us pray to the All-Mother for every meal but also say thank you to Sister Rosalie for doing all the actual hard work.”

“Nuns?” Lukas asked as he sliced the meat with his belt knife.

“Well yes. That’s where I grew up. That’s where my last name comes from. The full name is the Empirical Orphanage du Trop. That’s where the unwanted children from comfort omegas end up as wards of the Empire.” Simon poured hot water over the tea. “I’m quite literally a bastard. Here you go, it’s not the best tea but it beats plain hot water.” 

Lukas took the crude ceramic mug from Simon. “Do you tell everyone you meet that you’re a bastard?”

Simon sat down on the bench across from Lukas and muttered a perfunctory prayer before taking out his own belt-knife, smearing a hunk of bread with soft cheese. “Most people would know from my last name, it’s the same as the orphanage. It’s better to get it out of the way before you hear all the ‘that blonde bastard’ jokes at base camp. Oh this is really good. You can taste the sunshine and the happy cows.” Simon licked at his fingers and Lukas looked away quickly, a flush upon his cheeks. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Half my recruits come from the countryside. That’s where people have big families. More kids mean more chances that Alphas and Omegas will pop up. It’s just math. Can I have some of that pear?”

“It’s been a while since you’ve had good food, hasn’t it?” Lukas asked as he slathered butter upon a hunk of bread.

“The only thing the Holy Army lacks is anyone who can cook. Rations fill your belly and are better forgotten. This is a real treat, thank you for sharing it with me.”

“You’re going to be my commanding officer. It might be a good thing to be in your favor.” Lukas hazarded a sheepish smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. Definitely trouble.

“Oh you don’t have to bribe me with food. I mean, don’t stop trying, this is amazing, but it’s my job to make you into an excellent soldier. To give you something to believe in, something to fight for.” Simon popped a slice of sausage into his mouth. “Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you?”

Lukas stammered and ducked his head as his cheeks blazed red. Cute. Real goddamned cute. “No- no- I don’t. Girls don’t really pay any attention to me.”

“Really? Are all the girls of marriageable age around here blind or stupid? Maybe both?” Simon raised his eyebrows.

“Stop making fun of me.” Lukas squirmed on the bench. “I guess they could smell the Alpha on me. It makes more sense to chase after the Betas because they inherit first and they all want their own farms to rule over. There weren’t any Omega girls my age.”

“What about Omega boys?” Simon asked as the fire snapped in the potbelly stove.

“I didn’t think that they really existed.” Lukas sighed. “I’m sure they wouldn’t look my way either. Why are you asking?”

“You’re going to be living in close quarters with both Alpha and Beta men, like myself. It is a given that occasionally you will go into rut and the quickest way to end a rut is to spend the night with one of the army’s comfort Omegas. They’re all male. War is no place for a woman.”

“I don’t understand.” Lukas admitted and he ran his hand through his jet black hair. “Because I’m an Alpha, I’m pretty stupid.” Simon felt the sudden white-hot urge to backhand the person who had told Lukas that.

“You’re not stupid. You’re new to all of this. That’s not a sin. You’re young, rural and inexperienced. Making fun of you for those facts isn’t helpful or of any benefit to the Empire.” Simon tapped on the table to emphasize his point. “Your secondary gender doesn’t define you as a person. No matter what you’ve heard, Alphas are no less than Betas or Omegas. In my eyes, at least. And I’m your commanding officer so you have to listen to what I say. That makes it easy.”

“So I just have to believe in you?” Lukas asked, his face so open with innocence and hope that Simon had to crush the urge to embrace him.

“If that makes it easier for you, then sure.” Oh don’t give me that power over you, lad. I’m not strong enough to avoid the temptation. “Like I said, you need something to fight for, something to believe in to survive this.” Lukas nodded with fierce determination. “It’s getting dark out there. After we finish this extraordinary spread of food, we should call it a night. As thanks you can have the bunk and I’ll put my bedroll on the floor.”

“Oh I can’t have you do that! I can’t take your bed.”

Simon laughed. “I’m not the angel that you seem to think I am. After you spend a night on that lumpy bunk, you’ll wish that you’d slept on the floor too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the spicy stuff. Masturbation and exhibitionism fyi

Staring up into the rafters, Lukas did regret sleeping in the bunk, but not for the reason that Simon thought. The lumpy mattress and bedding smelled amazing. He turned his head and snuffled into the pillow. Like honey and that special Winter Solstice bread mixed with sunshine and musky salt. Light from the full moon poured in through the thick, wavy bubbled glass windows of the recruitment center. He glanced down at Simon, asleep on his bedroll.

Was this what Simon’s hair smelled like? The army must have wonderful soap. If the pillow smelled this good, what would the man himself smell like? The thought threatened to bubble up and overwhelm him. How would his skin taste under my tongue? Lukas swallowed back a sudden mouthful of drool and rolled over to face the wall out of guilt.

It wasn’t like he was a complete innocent when it came to sex. You couldn’t ignore the mating games on the farm and his Da had made sure to tell him the gist of the process. He'd had fumblings behind the woodshed with one of the harvest hired hands, a Beta man with a crooked nose and bad breath and a Beta lady prostitute at the Harvest Fair. He’d just never considered that the blonde-haired, blue eyed angel of his dreams might have a cock instead of breasts. It was surprising how little that mattered to his own cock. Simon, Corporal Simon du Trop. What would the corporal be hiding beneath his breeches? Lukas peeked over his shoulder at the man. He was tall, taller than himself, broad-shouldered and well-muscled. He looked like one of the fairytale princes from his sisters’ precious picture book.

How shameful of him to fantasize about the corporal in that way, the man had only shown him the utmost polite kindness and he was returning that kindness by rutting around like a feral beast. He wasn't going to stop though, he couldn't. His new alien nature wouldn't let him simmer down until he spilled. No wonder Alphas couldn't be trusted to do anything worthwhile in society when a pretty face and a sweet scent could take over his mind so completely.

Intoxicating scent heavy in his nose, Lukas reached below and popped open the buttons on his breeches. He was half-hard. Forgive me, he prayed, not expecting absolution for this transgression. It wasn’t as if he’d signed the paperwork yet. He didn’t have an identification number tattooed into the skin below his clavicle. He wasn’t a soldier yet, he was still a stupid naive farm boy who couldn’t control his newly awakened urges. His frantic excuses andjustifications rang tinny and hollow.

Even if Lukas were a Beta, he still would have made mooning calf eyes at the beautiful man sleeping on the floor beside him. From the moment their eyes had met there was an attraction, Simon’s wise, kind words had fueled that flickering spark of attraction into something that smoldered hotter, more dangerous. Lukas pressed the tatty pillow against his face and huffed the marvelous scent as he stroked his shaft. It was sinful how quickly he swelled. I must be quiet, I must be quiet.

Lukas turned his head to steal a glance at Simon. He would never know, he could never know. Why would someone so glorious spare a thought for him? The thought of Simon ordering him to his knees sprang forth in his mind. It made his cock throb, the new thickness at the base sensitive and swollen. Slick juices drooled from the tip of his cock, squelching with each indulgent stroke. The pleasure mingled with his shame in a heady, addictive mix. This new jolt to his libido had to be because he was an Alpha now. There was no other excuse for the lasciviousness of his behavior. Perhaps he would even need to be punished for his filthy, filthy actions.

He sank his teeth into the pillow. Simon’s scent lay heavy and ripe in his nose, curled around his tongue and he gasped in spite of himself. Blue eyes flew open at the sound and Lukas stilled his hand in vain for there was no mistaking what he was doing. Lukas’ cock twitched in his hand, the pillow still crammed in his mouth. Oh shit.

“Let me give you your first lesson in barracks’ etiquette, lad.” Simon spoke in a low conversational tone as he rolled over to face Lukas. “If you’re caught jacking off and you maintain eye contact, that’s considered an invitation for the other party to join in.” That wasn't the reaction Lukas was expecting.

Lukas spat out the pillow and swallowed back a mouthful of drool. “Really?”

“Yep.” Simon watched him from his bedroll, his hands folded neatly on his chest. “And depending on who catches your eyes, you might regret it.” Moonlight glazed his sharp cheekbones and glittered in his eyes. “You need to be careful.”

“I need to be— careful.” Lukas repeated as he rolled over to face his commanding officer. An electric thrill zinged up his spine as he quite deliberately did not break eye contact. 

Simon's laced fingers tightened upon his chest. “Indeed. Very careful. You’re a lovely lad, you won’t lack for bed partners.” Simon sighed. "That's going to be a problem."

“You’re joking—“ Lukas began, but Simon cut him off with a click of his tongue.

“I am not. Do not doubt my words, my boy.” My boy, now that was a phrase that Lukas craved to hear again.

“I will not, sir.” The premature title seemed appropriate for the moment as Simon held and huffed out a heavy breath in response.

“Your blood must be still running hot from the rut.” Simon broke their gaze and pointedly looked at the rafters.

“No—“ Lukas gritted out as he stroked himself with slick fingers. He was as wet as a girl. “It— it was the smell. The scent of the pillow. Your smell. I'm sorry--” He felt his cheeks burn with shame and excitement. “I couldn’t help myself— you smell so good.” The yearning in his voice was disgustingly thick.

Simon’s jaw fell open and he quickly recovered, running his fingers through his hair. “All-mother's tits. You’re going to be trouble for me, lad.”

“I’ll be good for you.” Lukas squeezed the base of his cock, the air was turgid with potential and it wouldn’t do to spill prematurely. “All I have to do is follow orders, right? That’s what a good soldier does, he follows the orders that his commander gives him.” He threw back the blanket, displaying his shame to the crisp night air. “I’ll follow any orders you give me, sir.” 

Simon saw everything, no matter how hard he was pretending not to notice. He threw his arm over his eyes and cursed at length under his breath in a language that Lukas didn’t know. Even a simple farm boy knew what the lump in the Colonel's breeches meant.

“I don’t understand what you're saying. Please teach me, sir.” Lukas swung his legs off the bunk and lewdly displayed himself. "Tell me what to do Corporal du Trop."

"Go back to sleep." Simon gritted out from between his teeth. "Just go back to sleep."

"Can't sleep, too hot." Lukas panted as his fist made obscenely loud, squishing sounds that echoed in the recruitment hall. He was too far gone to turn back, teetering on the edge of something both wonderful and terrifying. "Tell me what to do, sir--"

Simon slapped the floor with his hand, gunshot loud in the midnight quiet. "You test me, boy. You push me too far!"

Lukas said nothing, he let the sounds of his busy fingers and thrusting hips speak for him. Simon lurched to his feet and loomed over Lukas, bracketing the seated young man with his thighs. Lukas fell back and Simon leaned over, putting his hands on the bunk on both sides of Lukas's head. Simon's body and scent surrounded Lukas, enveloped him in the dark."I cannot touch you, lad. Fraternization between officers and recruits is not allowed." Lukas whimpered at his words, his erection now painfully tight as those blue eyes drilled into his own. "So you are going do exactly what I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

I would do anything you asked, for you and only you. Lukas nodded mutely, the words lost in his mouth beneath his clumsy tongue.

Hot breath on his skin as the tip of Simon's nose grazed the hollow beneath his ear. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you Lukas? You’re such a beautiful, good boy. You’re something very special and you’re going to follow my orders.” Simon's voice rumbled praises directly to his brain and shook Lukas to his very core. He was an Alpha, the lowest of the low on the social hierarchy, but if Simon was praising him then it had to be true. "I order you to cum for me, Lukas." There was no defying that order. Lukas pressed on his cock, directing the spray away from his commander's spotless uniform. His seed spurted and spilled upon the rough wooden floor.

When Lukas opened his eyes he was shocked to see how soft his commander's eyes were, gleaming in the moonlit darkness above him, his face a hairsbreadth from his own.Simon shook his head,sighed and stood up. He poured water into a basin from the ewer and dunked a rag in it. He knelt down and daubed Lukas clean, then wiped up the puddles of semen on the floor. Lukas would have been embarrassed at the sheer magnitude of his emissions, but he was spent. "Thank you." He muttered as he curled into sleep upon the bunk.

"A good officer takes care of his men." Simon said, his voice husky and raw in the darkness. "Sleep now." It was another order that was blissfully easy to follow. Lukas thought he felt fingers carding through his hair, but that had to be a dream.

“A good officer does not do that to his men.” Simon told the uncaring stars as he sat on a bench behind the recruitment center. He shucked his uniform coat and let the crisp night air dry out his sweat-soaked undershirt. He pressed his woolen coat against his nose. He couldn’t smell anything sweet or savory or out of the ordinary. Certainly nothing that would drive a young man mad with lust post-rut. His squad was full of young Alphas and none of them had ever sniffed in his direction.

He could hear Lukas’ satisfied snores mixed with cricket chirps. He had the urge to crawl into that bunk and show the new recruit everything he’d learned about bed sports. “That’s a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. I can’t do that to a subordinate. What was I thinking?”

The honest answer was that in that moment he was not thinking in the slightest. The only thing that had mattered in that moment was the writhing young man bracketed between his arms, his face lit up by pleasure. Pleasure that Simon had ordered him to feel. “Fuck.” Simon cursed under his breath. He’d already chafed his cock jerking off twice behind the outhouse and the memory of half-lidded lust glazed green eyes was prompting another session. “Fucking hell.”

He was the lowest of the low. A rat. Vermin. What was wrong with him? To do that obscene act to one of his own men, a raw new recruit at that?

Be honest. You’d do it again. He stood up and faced the man-shaped chalk outline on the side of the latrine and took out his throwing knives. He thought better when he was practicing. Slivers of silvered steel whipped through the air with ease, lodging in the target and hummed with vibration.

All he had to do was acknowledge that it happened and that it would not happen again. He was human and all humans regardless of their secondary gender designation made mistakes. Especially when tempted by a sight like that after weeks of self-imposed celibacy, it was only natural.

Who could turn down Lukas when he begged so prettily? The stone-faced All-Mother herself would be moved. He was going to be trouble, Simon frowned. So much trouble. Off the top of his head he could think of at least a dozen, maybe more predatory men back at base camp who would take ruthless advantage of Lukas’ farm-fresh naivety.

A thought of Lukas kneeling in front of him, his mouth open and welcoming, staring up at his commanding officer made Simon suck in his breath. His next throw went wide and Simon had to search for his errant knife in the underbrush. Trouble was an understatement.

It was the middle of a war. He couldn’t be fixated on one young recruit. It was always the middle of the Endless War, he thought as that excuse rang hollow. Beta officers were allowed mates but not within the enlisted men, not within the Alphas. It could ruin his chances for promotion if they were discovered, not to mention tattering his carefully curated image at base camp. He had to walk away and treat this incident as a one time failure of his moral compass. He sheathed his knives and brushed dirt from his knees.

Like hell he was going to do that. Montgomery could just move his bunk to the other side of the tent and Lukas would slot just fine next to Simon’s bunk. Lukas was his newporter, assistant and social secretary. Did Lukas know how to read and write? It might raise some eyebrows for a bit but after the last offensive at Midford Bridge there was room to spread out. He had the discretion to make personnel assignments and it was time he used it. 

As long as he kept Lukas within earshot and line of sight, there wouldn’t be a problem with the other men. He was bigger and stronger than the other Betas and as much as they resented him for it, they also respected his abilities. Respected? His lips drew back in a tight smile. No, they feared him and for good reason.

Simon checked the clasp on the wide leather cuff he wore beneath his undershirt. There was a length of garrote wire wound under the leather, instantly accessible by pulling a metal ring. The leather matched the holster for his throwing knives and the scabbards for his dress saber and boot knives. Guns were finicky, temperamental creatures that could jam, break or backfire at a crucial moment. Blades were a more civilized, stable weapon, the silvering made them immune to curses and there was no one at base camp better at using them than he was. Even the curse mages gave him a wide berth, treading lightly around his squad.

He returned to the recruitment center and his oddly cold bedroll. Simon regarded Lukas as he sprawled on the bunk, loose-limbed with relaxation and satisfaction.

Simon flung his arm over his eyes and muttered the string of unintelligible foreigncurses that Sister Rosalie would spew when the milk curdled in the butter churn. After parroting the propaganda of the War Ministry for decades, he had finally found something that he wanted to protect, something to fight for. No, it was nothing that noble. Lukas was someone that he wanted to keep for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want to read more!!!


End file.
